jpop_netidolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Platinum Happy
tumblr_inline_ng8tut3k7o1t3fef8.jpg Tumblr inline ng8u6aNb0r1t3fef8.jpg Tumblr inline ng8x5oho1S1t3fef8.jpg tumblr_inline_ng8u1qFCsm1t3fef8.jpg tumblr_inline_ng8tg0w3af1t3fef8.jpg tumblr_inline_ng8th2HQy41t3fef8.jpg tumblr_inline_ng8u7nhaXk1t3fef8.jpg tumblr_inline_ng9awjnZkc1t3fef8.jpg tumblr_inline_ngawc9Jifr1t3fef8.jpg Tumblr inline ng8tnfZ9ha1t3fef8.jpg Platinum Happyhttp://platinum-happy.tumblr.com/ is a new aspiring online-based idol group. We are focused on producing high-quality releases, improving and showcasing their skills, and celebrating the fun of being an online idol! Founded on 26 October 2014. Platinum Happy's first generation consists of 10 female members, and the group focuses on acting like an idol group through the internet. As of June 2015, they have released 6 main songs, as well as 5 songs sung by subunits of 2, 2 songs by subunits of 3, and 1 song by a subunit of 4. On June 18 2015, it was announced that they are currently working on their first original single with an expected release in summer 2015. It was also announced that they would be opening up auditions for their second generation starting on July 12th. Members Generation 1 Bonnie Co-Producer Marin Sub-Leader,Co-Producer Alice Astrid Calla Clover Cora Eve Maple Generation 2 Cherry Daisy Lucy Mia Penny Sadie Tabitha Thea Willow Graduated Members Melody Groups Releases/Singles 【Title】1st Single: Make It Platinum! 【Release Date】'December 18, 2014 '【Participating Members】'''Alice, Astrid, Bonnie, Calla, Clover, Cora, Eve, Maple, Marin, Melody '''Tracklist: * Make it! * Platinum 【Title】Holiday Release: Noel no Yoru 【Release Date】'December 25, 2014 '【Participating Members】'Alice, Astrid, Bonnie, Calla, Cora, Eve, Maple, Marin, Melody '【Title】Holiday Release: Oshogatsu 【Release Date】'December 31, 2014 '【Participating Members】'Alice, Astrid, Bonnie, Calla, Cora, Eve, Maple, Melody '【Title】1st Mini-Album: Happy Hearts 【Release Date】'February 9-14, 2015 '【Participating Members】'''Alice, Astrid, Bonnie, Calla, Clover, Cora, Eve, Maple, Marin, Melody '''Tracklist: * Yarakai Heart (All members) * Valentine Day Kiss (Blueberry Kiss- Alice and Marin) * Friday's "Good Morning" (Sweet Sherbet- Astrid and Clover) * Kuchiutsushi no Chocolate (Coco Bonbon- Bonnie and Cora) * Aishiteru Banzai (Caramel- Calla and Melody) * Love Like Candy Floss (Golden Apple- Eve and Maple) 【Title】2nd Mini-Album: Cherry Blossom Season 【Release Date】'April 19, 2015 '【Participating Members】'''Alice, Astrid, Bonnie, Calla, Clover, Cora, Eve, Maple, Marin, Melody '''Tracklist: * Sakura Chirari (All members) * Sakura Kiss (Astrid, Maple, Marin) * Koi wa Tokimeki Chuuihou (Alice, Bonnie, Clover, Cora) * Sakura (Calla, Eve, Melody) 【Title】PuraSinging: Aruteiru 【Release Date】'May 31, 2015 '【Participating Members】'Cora '【Title】PuraSinging: Niji Iro no Kuma Kuma 【Release Date】'June 30, 2015 '【Participating Member】'Bonnie '【Title】PuraSinging: Coppelia no Hitsugi '【Release Date】'July 23, 2015 '【Participating Members】'Calla Ongoing Activities On the group twitter, members will answer weekly questions called "Weekly Happy." These answers are then collected and gathered at the end of the week in a "Weekly Happy Roundup" on the group tumblr blog. "PuraChallenge" is an ongoing activity in which a member will be challenged to showcase her talents and challenge another member to do the same. The most recent activity is "PuraSinging." In this, a member will "produce" another member by selecting a song for her to cover solo. Along with most of their main musical releases, they have traditionally released video messages to go along with the release's theme, such as holiday messages or love confessions. Trivia * The second mini-album "Cherry Blossom Season" was fan-produced. The members of Platinum Happy each selected potential group and subunit songs which fans voted on, as well as which members would perform which subunit song. * The group's name is often shortened to "Purappi." * Platinum is the image color for the overall group. This is occasionally represented by silver, grey, or white by the members. * Generation 2 was added to the gogroup in August, 2015. Social Media * Tumblr (main blog) * Youtube * Facebook * Twitter * Instagram * Ask.fm * Soundcloud